


[龙猫]舞娘

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 龙猫BL，存档用，是坑。





	[龙猫]舞娘

伊修加德又下了一天的雪，到了傍晚时分，积雪厚厚积了一层，笨重的棉靴踩进去能没过脚踝。路灯敬业而执着地亮着，给在这昏黑的时刻中匆忙归家的人们一点安心感。  
“哈啊——”  
又一个路过的行人在寒风中叹出一口气，白雾扑在他的脸上，带来一丝转瞬即逝的温暖。男人穿着厚重的盔甲，脸上还带着些许疲惫，显然是刚刚从城外归来。不过他并没有走向住宅区，而是在建筑中绕来绕去，最后找到了一扇随处可见的、十分不起眼的木门。  
敖龙有节奏地叩了几下，片刻后木门上一道横板打开，一双竖瞳透过空隙看了他一眼，便打开了门请敖龙进屋。屋里的空间比外部看起来要大很多，布置得像是个酒馆，不过客人不多。男人似乎已经是这里的常客了，他进门便脱下自己的头甲和手甲丢给看门人，又有熟悉的侍从替他卸下身上的盔甲，又拿来休闲轻便的外衣。  
敖龙换上一身轻装，他慢步走下长长的台阶，刚把楼下那扇格外厚重的木门推开一道缝，屋内热烈的氛围便已经迫不及待地冲了出来。多年以来的宗教传统使伊修加德给世人留下了封闭保守的印象，即使新上任的最高领导人努力改革，但也无法立刻改变现状。  
不过人的本性始终是追求着无止境的欲望的，那越是压抑，越是热烈的欲望。

男人走进屋内，立刻被震耳欲聋的叫好声包围了。屋内壁炉烧得火热，却比不过人们的热情。和正统伊修加德的装修不同，这里的装潢更像是开放的海港都市，绚丽晃眼的灯发出五颜六色的彩光，管弦乐琴放着被禁止在公共场合播放的异邦舞曲，木制舞台上舞动着的身体格外吸引人的眼球。  
今天敖龙来得有点晚，最好的位子早就被人占据了，不过他倒也不介意，随便寻了个刚好够看到舞台上的景色的边缘位子坐下。  
当看到那个身影出现在台上的时候，他心想今日果然来对了。

身体柔软有力的猫魅族在这种店内算是最受欢迎的种族了：纤细的腰肢却格外有力，舞娘们的舞姿令人着迷，长而柔软的猫尾一甩一甩，更是勾得人心痒。  
不过今天的主角并不是那两位有着丰满胸脯的美丽猫女，而是舞台中央穿着萨维奈风格舞衣的猫魅男性，改良过的衣物恰到好处地露出腰间和腿侧的大片肌肤，却还勾着人想看到更多。  
台下许多人都盯着他的动作，希望能看到被遮掩的部位。敖龙却只盯着那人的脸，他总觉得对方营业性的微笑之下是对这些客人的嘲讽，即使他掩藏得非常好，敖龙仍然敏锐地察觉到了这一点。  
但不论猫魅是因为什么而带有这种情绪，他始终是非常敬业的。台下有看得起兴的贵族扔了一袋银币打赏，硬币碰撞的声音让两位猫女舞者十分高兴，冲着那位贵族摆尾献媚，舞台居中的猫魅男性则是向贵族眨了眨眼，然后脱下自己手上的臂纱丢了过去，同时他不动声色地挪动着轻巧的舞步避开了散落在地面上的银币。这些小动作都被敖龙看在眼里，敖龙摸了摸自己的口袋，里面还剩下一枚金币。  
自猫魅爽快地脱下自己的臂纱之后，人们的兴致更高了，一时间硬币与舞台碰撞发出的叮当声甚至盖过了音乐。猫魅脸上的笑意更浓，聊胜于无的上衣也被丢到某个陌生人的身上。敖龙知道他不会继续脱下去了，看了看时间，也差不过到该离开的时候了。

敖龙站起身，摸出口袋里的金币，啪地弹了出去。这一弹的力道掌握得很好，打到人身上也并不会痛。敖龙承认自己虽然对猫魅很感兴趣，却很讨厌自己也成为被他嘲讽的一员，所以敖龙有些恶趣味地将硬币弹向猫魅的额头，心想着大约会被灵活的猫魅一个转身闪过去吧。  
然而出乎他意料的是，猫魅不躲不闪，就在硬币即将打在他脸上的时候，猫魅动作极为迅速地反手将硬币接住扣在手心。因为他停下了舞蹈，人群中发出不满的嘘声。而猫魅毫不在意，站在万众瞩目的灯光下直勾勾地用那双充满野性的猫瞳盯着敖龙，他脸上带着笑意，慢慢地将金币递到嘴边，眯起眼睛的同时用那双尖锐的小虎牙咬了咬。简单的动作却带着满满的情色意味，让在场的许多人都倒吸一口气。

“您的金币我收下了。”

猫魅看着明显被惊呆了的敖龙，笑得十分开心。

“今晚剩下的时间，就由我来陪您度过吧。”

直到被猫魅连拖带拽地拉到房间里，敖龙才被木门合上时那一声闷响惊醒。他愣愣地看着屋内有些杂乱的摆设和扔得到处都是的表演服装，才意识到猫魅直接带自己到了他住的房间。  
这一切发生的有些太快了，敖龙一时间竟然有些不好意思，拘束地坐在沙发上。进了屋之后猫魅就没有再管他，自顾自地跑去洗了个脸，又翻出柜子里一瓶看起来很高档的红酒倒了两杯，他把其中一杯递给敖龙，道：“您如果紧张的话，喝点酒可能会好一些。”

他的语调十分慵懒，就像对方是一位相识已久的朋友，而非客人。说完他靠着一旁的桌台抿了一口酒，尾巴愉悦地甩了甩，然后有些期待地看着敖龙。敖龙并非毫无经验，他清楚这种时候喝的酒多半会有点助兴的作用，这么想着，敖龙毫不犹豫地喝下了杯中的葡萄酒。  
“您要先洗个澡放松一下吗？”猫魅坐在床边，身上松松垮垮地披着一件丝绸外衣，下身仍然是刚刚的舞衣，薄纱垮裤遮不住太多，敖龙没多看，应了一声就下意识地移开了视线。他走进浴室，胡乱地脱下自己的衣物，总觉得似乎忘记了什么事。不过热水带来的舒适感让他决定先忽略其他无关紧要的东西，毕竟这会是一个美妙的夜晚。  
至少在猫魅溜进浴室之前他确实是这么想的。

不知道是不是屋子里太热了的缘故，敖龙一个晃神，撑在浴室墙壁上才没摔在地上。他甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒一些，就在敖龙伸手去关淋浴的时候，一阵冷风吹进来让他打了个哆嗦——浴室的门被人打开了。  
敖龙这才想起是自己忘了锁门，听到声响后立刻下意识地背对着门口，语气不佳地道：  
“出去。”

刚说完他就有些后悔，担心会不会吓到猫魅，也许对方只是进来拿什么东西，又或者是今晚的服务之一？反正都要坦诚相待，这样倒显得他像个没经验的、害羞的毛头小子。  
猫魅一直没有说话，就在敖龙以为猫魅已经出去了的时候，一双手顺着他的腰摸了上来，突然的触碰和门外不那么温暖的气息使敖龙不自觉地抖了抖，他很确定自己听到了猫魅的轻笑声。敖龙嘴角绷得很紧，生怕自己一说话声音会变得颤抖。猫魅贴了上来，大片的肌肤相触让敖龙意识到身后的人已经脱光了衣服。  
敖龙族纤细的腰和结实的倒三角身材十分性感，猫魅从背后抱着敖龙，侧脸贴上他的后背，鼻息轻柔地扑在敖龙的肩膀上。淋浴喷头的水淅淅沥沥地淋下，猫魅抖了抖耳朵，似乎不喜欢被打湿的感觉，于是伸手去关了淋浴，嘴里小声嘟囔着：“时间也差不多了吧......”  
“？”敖龙有些疑惑地回头看了看猫魅，“...什么时间？”  
只见猫魅冲他露出一个再温柔不过的微笑，“你很快就会知道了。”  
还不等敖龙再多问，猫魅的手已经不安分地顺着敖龙的腹部向上摸，同时他亲吻着敖龙赤裸的后背，不时用锐利的虎牙轻柔地咬几下，一想到那酥麻感觉的来源就让敖龙的下身有了抬起的势头。敖龙突然有些头晕了，他单手撑着墙，任由猫魅在他身上煽风点火。直到猫魅摸到了他的胸前，敖龙才出声制止。  
“......到外面去吧。”敖龙低声道。猫魅的动作停了停，然后他伸手戳了戳敖龙的侧脸，同敖龙对视了片刻，猫魅突然笑眯了眼，毫不掩饰自己的恶意地捏了一把敖龙的屁股，然后用跳双人舞的姿势拉着敖龙一路转圈出了浴室，他甚至高兴得哼起歌来。被捏了屁股不说，两个没穿衣服的人赤裸着转圈，敖龙觉得这简直是他这辈子干过最蠢的事了，但是身体却丝毫不受他控制那样，被人一拽就跟着跑了。甚至猫魅轻轻地一推，他便顺从地倒在床上，并不反抗。  
敖龙陷在柔软的被褥里，他几次试图起身，都毫不意外地失败了。他眼神冰冷地盯着猫魅，道：“你在酒里放了什么？”  
“一点好东西。”猫魅俯下身贴在敖龙耳边轻声道，“虽然我觉得我可以制住你，但是我不想破坏气氛，以防万一，还是给你喝点什么...剩下的就交给我吧。”

敖龙被这发展弄得心情变差了许多，偏过头去不肯看猫魅。他突然想起先前听说的传言，据说和猫魅一起离开店的客人都没有再来光顾的，就算和他们当中的谁提起，也都是支支吾吾的不肯再提。一传十十传百，不知怎么就传成了猫魅虽然床上技术高超，但开价十分高昂，普通贵族都负担不起，都说那些客人是被坑了大额的过夜费又不好意思说。敖龙注意到猫魅对客人们的赏钱并不在意，所以他一直觉得传言是假的，现在却变得不确定了。  
猫魅俯身亲了亲敖龙的嘴角，并不在意对方冰冷的表情，轻轻地咬了咬敖龙偏软的长角，然后像是吸吮什么东西那样舔弄起来。敖龙挣扎了一下，却被猫魅捏着脸颊，动弹不得。猫魅的力气比他想象中的更大，即使跳舞的时候身姿那样灵活轻巧，离了那晃眼的灯光，仔细看看就会发现猫魅的身体十分结实有力，根本不像是一个普通的酒馆舞者。  
“嗯......”  
猫魅发出满足的轻哼，顺着敖龙脸颊的鳞片轻咬到脖子上，逆着鳞片生长方向的舔弄带来一种要命的痒麻感，敖龙的后脑一阵阵发麻，他感觉到自己的耳朵开始发热，即便他非常不想承认，但是猫魅的舔弄的确让他变得兴奋起来了。猫魅独有的毛茸茸的长尾不安分地蹭着敖龙双腿之间勃发的部位，刚刚在浴室被淋湿的尾巴还有点湿润，每每蹭过敖龙的大腿内侧时都留下一道只有他二人知道的透明水痕。  
“果然手感很好。”猫魅俯视着敖龙，两只手放在敖龙的胸口，揉捏挤压着敖龙柔软的胸肌。当温热的舌尖触碰到敏感的凸起，敖龙没忍住闷哼了一声，手指下意识揪着床单收紧。猫魅很有技巧性地吮吸着，表情十分认真，仿佛能品尝到什么并不存在的东西——敖龙的脑袋变得一团乱，他从没想过自己有一天会躺在一个男人身下被这样对待。他挣扎了一下，气息不稳地同猫魅对视，对方歪着头看他，似乎在思考自己是不是哪里做得不好。敖龙盯着他，动了动嘴，声音极小地道：“......停下。”  
“喵？快点？”猫魅抖了抖耳朵，一幅无辜的表情，“抱歉，是我拖太久了，那我们就快点进入正题吧。”

......这家伙根本是故意装作听错的！


End file.
